


Inoportuna

by delirante (Dunloth)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Spike with the chip - Freeform, a conversation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunloth/pseuds/delirante
Summary: —¿Qué ha sido eso? Bueno... Quiero decir... ¿Estás bien? —dijo Willow. Ups, había ido a plantarse en medio de una de las escenitas de Buffy y Spike. Qué oportuna.





	Inoportuna

**Author's Note:**

> Willow y Spike tienen una conversación en la cocina de Buffy en algún momento de la quinta temporada.

Willow irrumpió en la cocina y se encontró a Spike y Buffy discutiendo en voz baja pero con rabia. Spike sujetaba a Buffy por el brazo, deteniéndola. Ella se retorció, le dio un rodillazo en un sitio muy doloroso y se soltó con violencia. Hubo un revuelo de pelo rubio, la puerta de la cocina se cerró con un portazo detrás de Buffy. Spike se había quedado en el sitio doblado de dolor.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? Bueno... Quiero decir... ¿Estás bien? —dijo Willow. Ups, había ido a plantarse en medio de una de las escenitas de Buffy y Spike. Qué oportuna.

—Perdona, cariño, no tengo muchas ganas de analizar este glorioso momento. Hubiera preferido que no hubiera testigos de todas formas.

Spike se enderezó casi del todo, recobró la compostura.

Willow no sabía dónde meterse. Ojalá hubiera seguido en el salón con su portátil, pero no, ha tenido que venir a la cocina justo en ese momento. Maldito antojo de galletas.

—Bueno, no es como si... Como si... Quiero decir, eh, yo no he visto nada. ¡Willow nunca se entera de nada! Olvídate de mí. Vamos, lo que haces normalmente. Como si no estuviera...

Willow intentaba sonreír y quitarle importancia a su presencia allí, nerviosa, moviendo las manos mientras retrocedía hacia la escalera.

—Es complicado con todo ese jodido barboteo.

Ahora Spike sonreía y la miraba un poco divertido.

—Sería más fácil ignorarte si hablaras menos, pelirroja.

Willow se sonrojó aun más. Ahora estaba en 2.3 más o menos en la escala Rosenberg. Era experta en niveles de sonrojo. Años de entrenamiento.

—Bueno, creo que me vuelvo al salón...

Empezó a darse la vuelta para desaparecer discretamente por la puerta.

—No sé qué hacer con ella. Para que me trate como a una persona.

Spike seguía de pie en el sitio, mirando al suelo con amargura. Parecía que iba a liarse a golpes con los muebles de la cocina. Willow se detuvo, sorprendida. ¿Se suponía que quería su opinión, su apoyo, lo que fuera?

"¿Cómo es que parece que siempre estoy ahí cuando tiene estos momentos?", pensó.

No se fiaba mucho de Spike pero le daba palo dejarlo así. Reticente, se acercó a él con cautela, aun nerviosa. Al menos hoy no parecía borracho.

—Pues, es que, mira, tú no eres precisamente una persona. O sea, que eres un vampiro. Muerto, maligno, y eso. No es como para saludarte como si nada e irse contigo a tomar un café y a mirar tiendas, ¿me entiendes?

No sabía si hacía bien en hablarle así, ni de dónde había sacado el valor para decirle eso. Le miró tensa, esperando una reacción violenta. En lugar de eso él la miró abatido y se sentó en una de las banquetas altas. Parecía que quería más conversación. Willow estaba incómoda pero también sentía curiosidad por este estado de humor de Spike.

—Un hombre puede cambiar.

Willow se acercó más y se sentó en otra banqueta, pero no demasiado cerca del vampiro cabizbajo.

—Spike, ¿cómo vamos a fiarnos de ti? Hace unos pocos meses planeabas la muerte de la Cazadora. Con detalles sangrientos. Con tu propio guión de torturas y mutilaciones. Estoy segura que Xander y yo teníamos nuestro papelito en la obra: nominados a mejores actores de reparto. Un premio póstumo, claro...

"Céntrate, Willow, te estás yendo del tema", pensó. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Quiero decir, ahora tienes el chip y todo eso, pero ¿qué esperas, que olvidemos todo lo de antes? Eres un vampiro. Llevas años complicándonos la vida.

Con o sin chip, seguramente Spike no iba a estar contento con ella. Pero Willow no creía que fuera a hacerle nada. Por si acaso no se acercaba mucho, de todas formas. Ya había pasado por eso antes mas de una vez: conversaciones con un Spike que la tomaba de hombro de lágrimas porque estaba cerca en el momento. Parecía que había algo en ella que le hacía contarle sus penas. Lo de siempre, la vieja fiable Willow, qué rabia. Pero Spike era peligroso, y con unos cambios de humor endiablados. En un segundo podía pasar de una conversación tranquila de confidencias a pasearle una botella rota por delante de la cara. Willow lo sabía bien.

Spike la miró. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. ¿Ahora venía el momento botella rota? No, parecía tranquilo, triste.

—No sé por qué hablas siquiera conmigo. Tienes motivos más que de sobra para odiarme. Nunca te he gustado, ¿no? Tú también preferirías no volverme a ver.

"Pero bueno, ¿quién es este tío y qué ha hecho con Spike?", pensó Willow.

—Yo... No, no es que te odie. Es que... te tengo miedo. No sé qué te pasa por la cabeza. No me fío de ti.

Se sonrojó otra vez. Parecía que hoy era el día de las confesiones. Se sintió un poco tonta. Seguía pensando que al final de la conversación vendría la botella rota.

Spike jugueteaba con el azucarero que estaba sobre la mesa mientras la miraba. Parecía estar evaluándola en su cabeza, ya no parecía triste. Willow se puso un poco más nerviosa. Finalmente él habló.

—¿Qué podría hacer para convencerte de que puedes confiar en mí?

¿Qué se puede responder a eso? Willow no sabía qué decir.

—Vaya, Spike, no sé... —"¿No torturar e intentar matar a mis amigos?", pensó. Pero no lo dijo—. Me coges desprevenida...

Con un movimiento rápido Spike cogió la mano de Willow entre las suyas, suave pero firme. Ella se asustó, su corazón empezó a latir mucho más rápido. Intentó retirar la mano pero él no la dejó ir.

—Déjame, Spike, esto no me gusta.

Tiró de su mano con más fuerza, nerviosa, pero él siguió sin soltarla. Parecía que se estaba divirtiendo, como si estuviera haciendo un experimento. Sus manos estaban sólo tibias y eran muy fuertes. Willow empezó a sentir cómo la magia rebullía dentro de ella, un hechizo defensivo empezando a formarse en su cabeza.

—Suéltame. —Dejó de tirar.

Willow lanzó a Spike una mirada seria, fría. Ya no parecía asustada. Spike notó el cambio en ella, de alguna manera sintió la magia alzándose en su interior. Como un campo estático a su alrededor, como si el aire se hubiera vuelto más espeso.

Spike lentamente la soltó, sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Bien.

El momento de las confidencias había pasado. Parecía que la botella rota esta vez la iba a sacar Willow.

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta, me parece que no puedes hacer nada. Es verdad que no confío en ti. No creo que esto vaya a cambiar en breve. Y no vuelvas a tocarme.

Vaya. Spike la miró con respeto. Lo que pensaba. Esta chiquilla ahora tenía garras. Ya no era del todo la cría ingenua que pululaba alrededor de la Cazadora haciendo el trabajo de biblioteca y tonteando con la magia. Podía sentir el poder en ella, mucho más intenso que antes. Y ahora parecía lista para usarlo, aunque ella misma no era del todo consciente. Pero un empujón y allí estaba.

—Lo siento, cielo, no tengo un buen día. Olvida lo que ha pasado. Sabes que no podría hacerte daño aunque quisiera. El chip hace su puñetero trabajo.

Otra vez el aire triste y amargo. Spike se levantó dispuesto a irse.

Willow se relajó un poco y volvió a parecer la de antes.

—Mira Spike, vete a tu casa... Digo, a tu cripta... Lo que sea. Siento no ser más amistosa. Sé que desde hace un tiempo lo intentas, intentas hacer lo que se espera de ti... Nos ayudas. —No estaba quedando muy convincente—. Pero no sé qué rollo os lleváis Buffy y tú últimamente y no quiero que le hagas daño. Quiero decir, no es que le puedas hacer daño fácilmente, ella es la Cazadora y todo eso, pero...

Esto era frustrante. Él la miraba inclinando la cabeza, ¿por qué tenía que inclinar la cabeza así? ¿Por qué la ponía tan nerviosa?

—¿Crees que le haría daño a Buffy? Vosotros sus amiguitos no sois muy listos, ¿eh? No lo pilláis. —Spike parecía dolido y ofendido—. Tú sabes que la quiero. Mierda, seguro que piensas que es una obsesión insana, o algo pasajero, pero tú lo sabes. Llámalo como quieras. Spike haciendo el tonto. Pero ¿tienes alguna jodida duda de que estoy absolutamente colgado por ella?

Willow lo pensó unos momentos. Sí, eso era verdad. Spike estaba colado hasta los huesos, o lo fingía muy bien.

—Sí, la quieres. Pero no creo que eso sea bueno para ella, por mucho que tus intenciones sean... buenas... Bueno, la verdad es que no creo que tus intenciones sean buenas, tú me entiendes... —Se estaba liando otra vez—. Esto es muy cansado, Spike, ¿podemos dejarlo? Mira, sólo sigue intentándolo, ¿vale? Si hay alguna manera de que llegues a ella... Y no estoy diciendo que crea que sea lo mejor... Es siguiendo por donde vas. O sea, con la ayuda y las buenas acciones y eso, los cachorritos, y la Navidad, sabes lo que digo, ¿no? —Lo miró insegura.

—Sí, cariño, lo entiendo.

Spike sonrió. Cada vez le gustaba más esta chica. Quizá tendría que escucharla más a menudo. Se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir se volvió y miró a Willow, que seguía sentada en su banqueta, mirando cómo se iba.

—Ha sido una conversación interesante, pelirroja. Diría que reveladora.

Le dedicó una de sus sonrisas inquietantes y se fue.

"Vaya", pensó Willow. "Sí que ha sido una conversación interesante".

Ya no volvió a pensar en botellas rotas.

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en agoto de 2010.


End file.
